Canto de Sirena
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: La leyenda de las sirenas es algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie ha podido comprobar de su existencia, ¿O tal vez alguien ya lo hará? Una llamada de emergencia logra un descubrimiento increíble a la Banda de Shane, con lo cual conlleva a consecuencias que solo la fémina del equipo junto a una ayuda en especial, podrá detener.
1. Chapter 1

Canto de Sirena

Luego de recibir una llamada sobre un ataque por parte de una turista de las Cavernas Turbulentas, la Banda de Shane se dirigió al lugar dónde por lo menos no vieron esta vez al Capitán Drake y su tripulación, de seguro seguía buscando su babosa que había sido tragada por un tiburón en su última misión. La llamada decía que en el fondo del lago había un pequeño agujero con agua oscura saliendo de allí, contaminando el agua y convirtiendo a las Babosas Acuáticas en malvadas.

—Kord, sabemos que le tienes miedo al agua, pero tendrás que sumergirte de nuevo—mencionó Eli mientras se ponía el traje que él y sus amigos se habían llevado después de la última vez—la turista que nos avisó dijo que estaba en el fondo, así que primero debemos de ser cuidadosos y ver cómo podremos cerrar esa abertura para que no siga dañando a las babosas.

— ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Necesitaríamos demasiada tierra o…—dijo Trixie mientras se ponía una mano en su mentón, pensativa—claro, el smolden de las fraguadoras nos podría ayudar… ¿qué dicen?

—Tienes razón, Trix—concordó Eli.

— ¿Pero el agua no la disuelve?—preguntó Pronto.

—Pronto, la lava al tocar el agua se endurece, por ende no hay problema con el smolden—respondió Kord—creo que de aquí no tomaré un baño luego de muchos años.

—Muy bien chicos, a sumergirnos—Eli saltó primero seguido de los otros, y por último Kord quien con duda entró.

Aunque los trajes seguían siendo iguales, a los integrantes de la Banda ya les estaba empezando a apretar luego de tanto tiempo sin usarlos, de todas maneras ya habían crecido un poco. Se sumergieron más al fondo del agua, viendo como al principio algunas Babosas Acuáticas jugaban, pero ya llegando más profundo se iban volviendo malvadas al ser tocadas por el granito de agua oscura que salía de la grieta. Por suerte sus babosas estaban en los tubos protegidas, igual era de estar precavidos.

—Antorcha, espero que puedas, desde aquí se ve que además de profundo también es largo—su fraguadora solo chilló asintiendo.

—Este lugar luce muy callado luego de la última misión—comentó el mecánico mientras nadaba.

—A Pronto le asusta mucho el silencio, es muy…sepulcral.

—Tranquilo, Pronto, es mejor a que oír disparos por doquier…—un quejido distrajo al Shane— ¿está todo bien, Trixie?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica.

—Argh, no—respondió con una cara enojada—esos sonidos me molestan.

— ¿Qué sonidos?—

— ¿No oyen? Unos sonidos leves pero en verdad irritantes.

—Nop.

—Espera, Eli, creo que Trixie tiene razón—dijo Kord acercándose—pero, no son irritantes, más bien, agradables—suspiró mientras se relajaba.

—A Pronto le agrada ese sonido, es muy…suave y relajante.

—Concuerdo con ustedes, chicos—Eli dio un suspiro y junto a los demás se quedaron varados.

—Un momento, un canto agradable para chicos, irritante para las chicas…no… ¡Chicos tenemos que escapar rápido!—jaló a Eli y Pronto de las manos y los alejó de allí— ¡Kord, despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde!—vio como algunos seres se acercaban poco a poco, mientras ella se alejaba—no…—nadó lo más rápido que pudo alejándose.

—Mmm, ¿qué…qué haces Trixie?, tenemos que ir hacia allá—Eli despertó del trance que estaba y se soltó de la chica cuando ésta paró.

—Hey, ¿Cuándo Pronto llegó hasta aquí?

—Chicos, lo siento pero no podemos ir a tapar la grieta.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntaron ambos al unísono.

—Porque hay sirenas-

— ¿Sirenas en Bajoterra?—preguntó Eli con confusión.

—Oh vamos, Trixie…eso solo es un mito.

—Yo también creí eso, pero sí es cierto.

— ¿Puedes decirnos qué te han dicho acerca de ellas?—propuso el Shane.

—Bien, pues cuando los chicos se sienten relajados en el mar es por su canto que los hipnotizan, pero para las chicas es una melodía irritante…cuenta la leyenda que las sirenas hipnotizan a los lanzadores para que sean sus esclavos y el que sea elegido se casará con la reina.

—Pronto ahora está asustado.

—Eli, debemos alejarnos rápido.

—Tienes razón, pero… ¿dónde estás Kord?

—No lo pude traer por el peso, supongo que ya lo capturaron.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí, de seguro tiene que haber algún modo de cruzar sin ser hipnotizados.

—Solamente se puede cruzarlas si una Slirena te pone un escudo protector en tu, claro que tiene que tener velocidad para crearlo.

—Y justo dejé a Sueño en casa.

—Bueno, con o sin escudo Pronto podrá pasar sin ser víctima de su canto… ¡Aaaaaa!—el topoide no esperó ni un segundo y con lanzadora en mano fue hacia donde estaba Kord.

— ¡Pronto!

—Eli, tenemos que volver al refugio y dispararte con esa babosa, yo podría ir a ayudar a Pronto, pero su canto me causa un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

—De acuerdo—suspiró—vámonos rápido, entre más pronto mejor—dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse, pero sorpresa que…

— ¿Intentan huir? Jajaja, eso no es posible—una sirena se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándolos—mmm, qué tenemos, otro chico y este es…un Shane…recuerdo cuando tu padre casi cae a nosotras, pero un amigo suyo lo detuvo antes de irse.

— ¡No te acerques!—Trixie vio como la sirena se acercaba a Eli y se interpuso en medio de ambos—no dejaré que te lo lleves.

—Oh, pero ya tenemos a tus dos amigos igual, ambos tendrán que venir a rescatarlos.

—Claro que lo haremos—miró a su alrededor y vio como más sirenas se acercaban—tenemos que salir rápido de aquí.

—Yo no lo creo—el ser empezó a cantar una lenta melodía al igual que el resto de su clan se acercaba cantando.

—Mi cabeza…—Trixie soltó a Eli y se alejó de allí por el dolor insoportable. Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que había cometido un gran error— ¡Nooo!

—Opps, tú amigo está sin protección…qué lástima por ti—siguió cantando mientras Eli mostraba una cara soñolienta—a la reina le gustará esto—los ojos del Shane se tornaron morados y ya no reaccionaba con los gritos que proporcionaba Trixie. Así las sirenas se fueron alejando poco a poco con el chico y el resto de la Banda.

— ¡No! ¡Chicos regresen!

Continuara…

No digo mucho porque estoy amargada, mañana vuelvo a clases ¬¬. Este es un fic corto que lo tenía planeado hace meses, pero no me daba tiempo de escribirlos. Ya tengo las fechas de actualizaciones de este fic y de los demás, así que de mi parte solo les ruego que colaboren con comentarios. Además, ya se acerca mi aniversario en fanfiction y tengo mcuhos especiales, incluyendo que estoy trabajando en dos fics para un nuevo fandom.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Canto de Sirena

Ya era tarde como para ir a rescatarlos por el momento, se los habían llevado, estaba sola y le dolía demasiado fuerte la cabeza, tanto así que pronto perdería el conocimiento. Su indicador de aire empezó a tintinear alertando que el aire se iría en poco tiempo, así que tenía que volver a la superficie y recargarlo. Nadó hacia arriba un poco apresurada y con las últimas fuerzas logró acostarse en el suelo, de ahí quedó exhausta.

—Mi cabeza…chicos los rescataré, eso se los aseguro—estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para sumarse a la inconsciencia por el dolor, pero el chillido de una babosa la despertó— ¿eh? ¿Bluster qué sucede?—miró a su Tornado pero ésta la miró confusa— ¿no dijiste nada? Entonces…—vio que algo empezaba a salir del agua y de un segundo a otro Torrente, la Babosa Acuática de Eli, saltó— ¡Torrente!—se levantó y fue hacia la babosa—creí que estabas con Eli, ¿estás solo?—la pequeña asintió—tenemos que ir al refugio y traer a Sueño, además, hay que esperar a que el traje se recargue—con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y subió a su meca.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Ya a una distancia considerable, Eli se dio cuenta de que había caído a la agradable música de las sirenas, porque Trixie ya no gritaba. Había despertado cuando los seres dejaron de cantar, aunque en ese momento seguía soñoliento. Vio que estaba rodeado y con la mirada buscó a sus amigos, y vio a Kord y Pronto quienes con temor avanzaban. Pero le faltaba otra persona y, por más que la buscaba mirando a todos lados, no había ni un rastro de ella… ¿Dónde estaba Trixie? ¿Acaso le habían hecho algo?

—Tu amiga está bien—la sirena que había visto enantes se puso a su lado.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó preocupado.

—No lo sé, no la trajimos con nosotros, solo necesitábamos a ustedes.

—Por lo menos ella está bien… ¡Kord! ¡Pronto!... ¿chicos están bien?—sus otros dos amigos giraron un poco la cabeza y asintieron— ¿qué quieren de nosotros?

—Jajaja, oh, pero qué chico más curioso…verás, tu amiguita debió de contarte lo que hacíamos con nuestras víctimas.

—Sí, los vuelven en esclavos…entonces para eso nos quieres—estaba demasiado rodeado como para sacar su lanzadora—no vamos a trabajar para ustedes, saldremos de aquí.

—Tienes valor, pero… ¿Cómo escaparán, si nuestro canto les gana? No tienen ninguna Slirena…además, alégrate, tú como Shane no serás su esclavo.

—¿Estás bromeando?—preguntó incrédulo.

—No; serás su esposo, si ella quiere—Kord y Pronto quienes estaban a unos pasos más adelante lo miraron sorprendidos y preocupados.

—¡¿Esposo?! Jamás lo seré.

—Claro que sí, todas las reinas sirenas deben de tener un rey.

—Oh, pero yo no soy como ustedes, soy un humano ¿recuerdas?—pensó que ese sería su jaque mate.

—Niño, seas como nosotros o no, igual la reina te tendrá en sus manos…ella tiene el poder de todo, tal vez hasta te pueda convertir en uno de nosotros.

—No lo voy a permitir.

—Eso lo veremos. Llegamos

Más a lo profundo de la grieta donde estaban, un pequeño trono de roca se empezaba a ver, rodeado por algas y rocas más grandes como pilares. No todo lucía interesante, pues el agua estaba un poco roja y las babosas que merodeaban eran todas malvadas. Llegaron al trono donde los esperaba una sirena un tanto más grande que las demás, de seguro era le reina.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí…tres más, qué bien—la reina era en verdad hermosa, con un cabello ondulado aqua y piel pálida, un tanto celeste.

—Atrapamos tres, pero tenemos a un Shane entre ellos.

—Un Shane, oh, años sin ver uno, y el último pudo escapar…supongo que eres tú, ¿o me equivoco?—se acercó a Eli, este al ver que no valía nada mentir, habló.

—Sí, soy un Shane… ¿qué quieres de nosotros?

—Qué atrevimiento hablarle así a una reina pero, no importa, no soy vengativa…verás, querido—acarició el hombro del Shane aunque él se movió—de tus amigos me servirán como esclavos para recolectar agua oscura y arreglar el reino, de ti…tú serás mi rey.

—No si nosotros no lo permitimos—Kord intentó coger su lanzadora, pero de pronto se vio rodeado de sirenas.

—Pronto no quiere ser esclavo, moriré.

—Ninguno aquí será esclavo de nadie, para tu información aún queda un miembro de la Banda que vendrá por nosotros—habló Eli decidido.

—Tenemos formas de detenerla, además, tus amigos se encargarán—miró a los demás seres quienes asintieron—bueno, mucha conversa, ahora a trabajar—se prepararon para cantar pero antes Eli le dijo.

—Ella te detendrá, eso te lo seguro.

—Ya no va a importar, tú serás mío—y eso fue lo último que oyó. Todos empezaron a cantar.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Como Pronto no estaba ahí para guiar, el camino al refugio se le hizo un poco más complicado porque no recordaba muy bien el último atajo. Una vez que llegó, estacionó su meca y entró de golpe en el refugio en busca de la Slirena. El traje lo había dejado en su meca recargando, algo que de seguro tardaría horas, pero le bastaba con media recarga para usarla.

—¡Sueño! Allí estás pequeña…tienes que ayudarnos—la pequeña babosa miró confundida a la lanzadora—los chicos están en problemas, las sirenas los capturaron, tenemos que rescatarlos pero tu escudo los protegerá—la Slirena asintió.

Se preparó con las babosas que necesitaría y, aunque jamás lo había hecho, se soltó el pelo para que el caso no la incomodara. Vio el traje a un poco más de media recarga y no esperó más, encendió su meca y esta vez, recordando, tomó el atajo último en la cual había llegado antes. Fue su sorpresa que ya al llegar se encontró con alguien.

—¿Ella?—grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la líder de la resistencia estaba en la caverna viendo el canal en calma— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Trixie…vine a darme un descanso por aquí, por suerte mi caverna está recuperada—vio alrededor de la pelirroja y preguntó: — ¿y los demás?

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿has oído el mito de las sirenas?—Ella asintió—bueno, ese mito es real e hipnotizaron a Kord, Pronto e Eli…pero los voy a ir a rescatar, el canto no los molestarás si el escudo de una Slirena los protege.

—¿Tienen a todos? ¡¿A Kord?!—la lanzadora asintió—te ayudaré, tengo dos tanques de oxígeno porque pensaba bucear, pero cambio de planes—Trixie la miró sorprendida por su actitud al nombrar al mecánico.

—Ella, ¿acaso te interesa Kord?—la líder abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿A mí? No, nada que ver—la chica la miró incrédula—es enserio, además, ¿cómo vas con Eli?—ahora era todo lo contrario.

—Nuestra amistad…pues…bien—suspiró—mejor vayamos rápido, no podemos retrasarnos—Trixie terminó de colocarse el traje y ambas se sumergieron en el agua.

Continuará…

Lamento actualizar a esta hora, pero he estado reocupada por las tareas. Bien, esta semana trataré de tomarme fanfic porque hoy es mi primer año como escritora, wiiii!...Gracias por sus reviews y lamento si hay errores, no he tenido tiempo de revisar.


	3. Chapter 3

Canto de Sirena

Esta vez ya lista y acompañada las cosas sucederían un tanto más fáciles como al menos por el momento lo pensaba. La compañía de Ella le ayudaba a no sentirse sola, pues por el momento no tenía a su lado a ningún miembro de la Banda, y las babosas bueno, no eran compañía de voz. Mientras iban sumergiéndose, Trixie le contaba todo acerca de las sirenas a Ella, y viceversa, pues esta sabía algunas cosas que la joven lanzadora no. Y ya cuando el agua se empezó a tornar roja, pararon.

—Bien, será mejor que el escudo nos proteja a ambas, porque su canto nos hará perder el conocimiento—sugirió Trixie. Ella asintió—Sueño, ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, supongo—la babosa también asintió—lista, Ella… ¡Ahora!—disparó a la Slirena y esta impactó en la líder, quien solo se movió un tanto para atrás por el golpe. Pocos segundos después, un tanto visible, el escudo se pudo ver rodeándola.

—Lista; ahora es tu turno—cogió a la babosa y disparó. Al igual que a ella, en segundos el escudo protector apareció en la lanzadora—será mejor irnos rápido, ten a la babosa—le pasó a la Slirena y volvieron a nadar a las profundidades.

—Un momento…—Trixie abrió los ojos como platos— ¡Ella, no! No continúes, tú no estás protegida y el agua oscura que sale de la grieta te puede convertir en un fantasma, mejor quédate, yo iré con los chicos.

—Pero, cuando estás expuesto al agua oscura siempre tienes síntomas, y yo me siento normal.

—Entonces…—miró a Sueño— ¿tu escudo también protege del agua oscura?—asintió.

—Significa que no hay problema, sigamos.

Ya ambas seguras que con ninguna habría problemas, continuaron su ritmo aunque cada vez ya más cerca del destino, o el reino mejor dicho. No lo conocían pero notaron unos pilares demasiado juntos como para que sean solo restos, también el pequeño trono. Se escondieron en una roca al ver que guardias pasaban por ahí, lo que menos querían era problemas.

—Eso estuvo cerca—comentó Ella—donde pueden estar…—nadaron hacia unos arrecifes más abajo.

—Creí que ellas solo querían esclavos para construir un reino…—susurró—pero esto es…—grande fue su sorpresa que en vez de puras piedras por doquier, unos grandes barriles de agua oscura se encontraban en grandes montañas de recolectores. A la vez, vieron a dos personas ya conocidas—hey… ¡Pronto!—intentó llamar sin alzar la voz— ¡Pronto ven acá, soy Trixie!—pero el rastreador ni caso.

— ¡Kord!...hey, aquí—Ella también intentó con el mecánico pero al igual que con Pronto, nada.

—No nos escuchan, están hipnotizados…pero es raro, no hay sirenas que canten.

—Eso es verdad…—buscó algo que pueda ser sospechoso—espera, mira esos corales, creo que cuando vibran salen las melodías del canto de sirenas, puede ser por eso que sigan hipnotizados.

—En ese caso tenemos que alejarlos—sintieron que dos antorchas estaban cerca a sus espaldas.

—Oh, no lo creo—unos guardias y dos sirenas las acorralaron.

—Vaya, con que volvieron—la misma sirena que había capturado a sus amigos, apareció de en medio.

—Sí, pero esta vez nos iremos con nuestros amigos—ambas aprovecharon que las miradas se mantenían solo fijas en ellas y, con cautela, cargaron las babosas correctas y dispararon, asustándolos.

—Trixie, tú ve por Eli, yo me encargo de ellos—la lanzadora asintió y se fue, dejando a la elfo con los demás—esto será complicado, pero divertido.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Eli, donde te has metido, o donde te metieron—nadó hacia el trono que por el momento extrañamente se encontraba vacío, por lo que temía mucho que le hubieran hecho algo a Eli.

La leyenda que a ella le habían contado era que, a los que quedaban hipnotizados trabajaban para la eternidad como esclavos o a veces los convertían en piedra y, a los que tenían un aspecto físico decente para la reina, no sabiendo cómo, los convertían en uno de ellos y era el rey, hasta que la reina se aburriera. Hasta mientras eso la mantenía preocupada, porque, aunque no encontraba alguna respuesta lógica, temía que algo así le pasara a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Buscabas algo, niña?—allí estaba, la reina, la gobernante de todo ese reino estaba a un extremo del trono. Trixie quien estaba de espaldas, se sobresaltó.

—Tú… ¿Dónde está Eli?

— ¿Tú amigo? ¿Mi futuro esposo?—rió—por el momento se encuentra bien, si quieres velo—se movió a un lado y, recostado entre corales, Eli dormía pacíficamente, pero sin su traje.

— ¡Eli! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—Solo está dormido, aunque ya mismo despertará para nuestra boda.

—No, el jamás se casará contigo, y yo me encargaré de detenerte—disparó a su babosa tornado pero la reina pudo esquivarla—no dejaré que tú te acerques a él, quien quiera que seas.

—Llámame Lilúm.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Argh, no creí que fuera tan difícil vencerlos—Ella se escondió en unas rocas; ya había vencido a varias sirenas y guardias, pero aún quedaban tres.

— ¿La elfo no puede vencernos? Oh, qué pena…—dos guardias con sus antorchas se dirigieron tras la roca.

—Espera, yo tengo una Slirena...pero—sonrió y sacó una carnero.

—Estás perdida, acéptalo.

—Yo no lo creo—salió de la roca y disparó a la carnero, que golpeó a ambos guardias y por poco a la sirena—ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pequeña—la carnero solo había sido una distracción (en parte defensa), después disparó a la Slirena que dio en el rastreador, creando de una el escudo.

—Amm, ¿qué sucedió aquí? ¿En qué lugar Pronto está?

— ¡Funcionó!—celebró—hey, Pronto, por aquí.

— ¿Ella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudar a Trixie a rescatarlos, bien, tú ya estás protegido, ahora solo nos falta Kord y Eli.

—Veo que rescataste uno—la sirena se fue acercando al mecánico—pero a este no lo harás, porque bueno, no sería mala idea quitarle el casco y…no lo sé…—al parecer el ser ya había sospechado del sentimiento de la elfo hacia el troll, por su preocupación hacia él, así que se divertiría un poco—tal vez lo convierta en mi esposo.

— ¡Eso ni soñarlo!—Ella salió tan cual rayo disparada de donde estaba hacia la sirena, así formándose una pelea mano a mano entre ellas— ¡no dejaré siquiera que te le acerques!

A pesar de todo ambas tenían la misma fuerza, puesto que esquivaban y golpeaban iguales a velocidad y fuerza. Hasta jalones de cabello también formaban parte de esa lucha, en la cual los celos de la elfo no pudieron quedarse contenidos ante las insinuaciones de la sirena. Pero algo no podía estar bien, y Ella poco a poco lo sospechaba. No fue hasta un empujón que vio que se estaba alejando mucho y entendió que la sirena le tendió una distracción.

— ¡Pronto ten, dispárala!—lanzó con la fuerza que pudo a la Slirena, mientras que el rastreador nadaba para recogerla.

— ¿Para qué sirve esta babosa?

— ¡Solo dispara!—el topoide hizo caso y la disparó, golpeando al troll por la espalda y creando el escudo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Kord!—Ella disparó una acuática malvada que rondaba por allí, golpeando y mandando lejos a la sirena. Después de eso nadó a abrazarlo.

— ¿Ella? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Digo, no es que diga que no me gustes que estés aquí, bueno no así, solo qué…—el troll se puso nervioso.

—Vine a rescatarlos—ambos se miraron como bobos enamorados.

—Ejem, Pronto sugiere que sus cuestiones amorosas las dejen para luego, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Trixie—los otros dos volvieron a la realidad y se sonrojaron por lo que el topoide había dicho. Los tres nadaron hacia el trono.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

— ¡Jamás será tu esposo! ¡Olvídalo!—Trixie se encontraba demasiado cansada y con pocas babosas, pero no desistía en rendirse.

—Jajajaja, muchachita, lo perderás.

—Nosotros no creemos eso—dijo Kord mientras llegaba con Ella y Pronto.

— ¡Chicos!—Trixie se les unió al lado.

—Trix, tú dispárale la Slirena a Eli, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella—todos asintieron al plan de Ella y se dispersaron.

—Parece que lograste volverlos a la realidad, pues bien, los convertiré a todos en piedras—Lilúm nadó lista para atacar.

La pelea entre los cuatro era demasiado difícil, a pesar de que eran 3 contra uno, Lilúm era demasiado fuerte para todos. Trixie por otra parte fue hacia Eli, pero se dio cuenta de que si no llevaba oxígeno, al despertar se ahogaría. Ese fue su gran error y algo que complació a Lilúm. Distrajo a los demás y llegó hacia la lanzadora.

—Despídete de tu amigo—la empujó haciendo que soltara la lanzadora y disparó la Slirena, que no pudo hacer nada. Impactó al Shane creando el escudo, con lo cual despertaría—muajajaja.

— ¡Noo!

—Su amigo no se casará conmigo, pero tampoco se irá con ustedes…argh—una babosa Acuática la golpeó— ¡¿estás vivo?!— Eli no esperó ni un segundo más y disparó a su Fraguadora que, gracias al megamorfismo, no solo selló con smolden la grita, sino que ese smolden mismo se empezó a expandir, tocando la antorcha del trono y así convirtiendo en estatuas a todas las sirenas. Acto seguido disparó a Doc para sanar a las babosas afectadas. Eli con la mano dio una señal de que nadaran a la superficie, y ya asegurado de que todos ascendieron, él también se dispuso— ¡oh no tú no lo harás! Yo quedaré estatua pero tú morirás ahogado—el Shane intentó zafarse pero ya le quedaba poco oxígeno y pocas fuerzas.

— ¡Eli!—Trixie volteó y su sorpresa fue al lanzador luchar desde lo profundo. No dio orden ni esperó a nadie, solo regresó.

Eli ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero despertó un poco al sentir como una mano le jalaba para que pudiera salir. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Trixie, a mala suerte su vista quedó en negro al no poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin aire. La chica con todas sus fuerzas trataba de sacarlo de la ahora reina estatua Lilúm, cuya mano había quedado sosteniendo al Shane en su pierna. No le quedó más opción y disparó a Torrente quien destruyó la mano, liberándolo. El chillido del traje le alertó que a ella tampoco le quedaba mucho aire, y junto a un inconsciente Eli, intentó nadar. Ya sabiendo que no llegaría así, disparó a una jabonosa y esta al transformarse los encerró dentro de sí.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

— ¡Lo logramos!—los otros tres celebraban sin darse cuenta de que dos faltaban aun.

—Un momento, ¿Dónde están Eli y Trixie?—preguntó Kord preocupado.

—No…—susurró Pronto. Los tres se asomaron a la orillas y en pocos segundos apareció la babosa con ambos adolescentes, una cansada y el otro inconsciente.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Eli!—Ella ayudó a que ambos subieran y los recostó en la orilla, aunque Trixie poco después se sentó— ¿estás bien?

—Sí…—respondió y luego vio a Eli— ¡Eli no!—lo empezó a mover esperando que no haya sido tarde. Pronto se acercó.

—Pronto da su pronóstico de que solo está inconsciente, joven Trixie.

—Ejem…ejem—Eli poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras todos lo miraban preocupados— ¿qué…qué pasó?

— ¡Eli!—todos lo abrazaron de una.

—Chicos…me…asfixian—todos lo soltaron.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Eli—Trixie lo volvió a abrazar, dejándolo sorprendido pero aun sentado le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias por rescatarnos, igual a ti, Ella—la elfo asintió agradecida. Eli miró a Trixie y se percató de que tenía el que cabello suelto— ¿nuevo look?—preguntó en son de broma.

— ¿Eh? Oh, mi cabello… ¿tan mal me queda?

—No, te queda muy hermoso para una chica tan linda—no sabía si fue por voluntad o instinto pero se dio cuenta que había chocado dulcemente con los labios de su amiga y, por más que pensó que sería rechazado, no se separó ni sintió algún empujón, más bien, unos brazos rodeando su cuello. Como siempre, el oxígeno los hizo separar.

— ¿Esa es la forma en la cual terminas de opinar?—preguntó Trixie riendo.

—Solo contigo—y le dio otro beso.

—Sabemos que están muy enamorado, pero Pronto quiere ir a descansar—nadie se opuso y subieron a sus mecas.

Antes de volver al refugio pasaron por varias cavernas para asegurar que no había ningún problema, al igual que habían decidido dejar a Ella cerca de su hogar. Como no tenía meca, Kord fue el encargado de llevarla consigo en su meca-bestia, dejándolo nervioso en el camino.

—Muchas gracias, chicos, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme—todos asintieron. Ella se disponía a bajar de la meca pero una mano gigante agarró la suya, haciendo que bajara con cuidado—gracias—Kord solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—No hay de qué, y…bueno, me alegro de que hayas ayudado a Trixie a rescatarnos, enserio, lo digo en verdad…

—No hay de qué…—iba a darle un beso simple en la mejilla, pero Kord le tomó suavemente del mentón y atrajo sus labios a los de él. No importaba las miradas de los demás, pues él deseaba ese momento con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, ya sabiendo que mucho tiempo sin oxígeno no era nada bueno. Se separaron.

—Espero verte muy pronto—dijo abrazándola.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana de noche?

—Mañana la iré a recoger, señorita—y rieron—te veré mañana, cuídate.

—Tú también—y seguido de una sonrisa se fue.

— ¿Saben? Ustedes dos también deberían salir, ¿no creen?—dijo Pronto mirando a Eli y Trixie que se sonreían.

—Claro que lo creo, y ya sé a dónde—respondió Eli.

—Mejor volvamos a casa, mucho romanticismo para Pronto—todos rieron y partieron a casa.

FIN

Gracias por leer este fic ;) la idea original era de dos capítulos, pero de ley se veía mejor si dividía el segundo y el tercero. Infinitamente gracias por sus reviews y espero más.


End file.
